


Jack Frost

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost meets a boy. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/27/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/17595.html))

It was just after midnight in the dead of winter. The ground was bare as it was too cold for snow, and if you squinted into the darkness you would see a figure moving around. It was a boy, or a young man depending on your perception. He only looked to be around nineteen years old. He was tall, somewhat lanky, with white blond hair falling into his cold grey eyes. His skin was pale, almost too pale, and he was dressed in clothes of grey and blue.  
  
He looked like a pretty normal boy, except for the fact that with every step he took ice would spring out onto the ground. A wave of his hand would coat the surrounding foliage with a light dusting of frost.  
  
He was Jack Frost, though that was not his name.  
  
And every winter he would be freed to do his job of making the world turn into a frozen haven.  
  
Who was he really?  
  
Not even he really knows. The only thing he remembers about himself is his real name...  
  
Oh Sehun.  
  
He had done this job for as long as he could remember. He didn't know what it was like to be a normal human boy, but how he wished that he did. The human world was intriguing to him, it was exciting, but he would never be able to be a part of it.  
  
He was Jack Frost. And he had a job to do.  
  
He was currently making his way through the gardens in Seoul, South Korea. There had always been something about this country that had called to him. He felt comfortable here, almost as if he was... home. There was even a familiarity to the country, not one born from his job but deeper... from his heart.  
  
He tried not to focus on it too much though. He couldn't let his longing to belong and to know of his past disrupt him from his work. For without him who would spread the blanket of frost over everything?  
  
He knew of the rumours that when Jack Frost calls a halt to his actions, gives up the staff and retires that a new Jack Frost is chosen. But he didn't know whether to believe them or not. As much as he hoped that it was true he just continued on with his work.  
  
Dancing his fingers along the trunk of a tree Sehun exhaled softly, a fine mist leaving through his parted lips. The cold didn't affect him, and he could have walked around naked with no bother. He still had morals though, so he insisted on wearing clothes. He always left the staff behind. It didn't really have a purpose other than to be ceremonial and a mark of his position.  
  
He almost floated over a fence, landing in yet another backyard and with a gentle sigh he moved through the garden, covering everything in a layer of frost. He knelt down to personally coat the leaves and petals of a flower, before his eye caught the sight of a window. The curtains had been left open... again. And Sehun couldn't stop his lips from lifting into a small smile.  
  
The boy that slept within that room was someone who intrigued Sehun. He was young, and handsome. And his skin was tanned, a stark contrast to Sehun's own milky white skin. He couldn't help but simply gaze at him and marvel the differences between them.  
  
And this time was no exception. He moved silently on soft feet over to the window, and without hesitation he peered through the pane of glass at the sleeping features of the boy within. Who he was, Sehun had no idea. But he was beautiful. And he couldn't deny the warmth he felt inside whenever he looked at him.  
  
Losing track of time was easy when gazing at the mystery boy. Sehun just couldn't help himself. It was almost as if he was pulled towards him. Why, he did not know, but he chose not to question it.  
  
Lifting a hand he very gently placed it against the glass, and immediately frost began to spread out from his fingers and skin, moving up the glass in swirling patterns. Some would say that his work was beautiful, but there was a fault. He could never remove the hand print itself.  
  
It was risky leaving such evidence behind, but he knew that the mystery boy wasn't the observant type. So he would be safe. Safe to continue on as Jack Frost, and safe to continue watching the boy while he slept.  
  
It was with great reluctance that Sehun finally pulled away from the window and moved on. He still had to continue with his task after all. And with one last glance towards the pane of glass and the frost he had left upon it, he floated over the fence and into the next garden.  
  
One night, however, Sehun wasn't as safe as he had originally thought. He was back in the same garden, turning the small pond into a rink of ice when it had happened. He had looked up towards the window to find a pair of dark eyes watching him.  
  
The boy was awake.  
  
The mystery boy that always left his curtains open and who Sehun was drawn to was awake.  
  
And he was looking straight at him, watching him while he worked.  
  
Sehun had panicked and fled immediately... If he had stayed longer maybe he would have seen the intrigue and longing being returned in the other's gaze.  
  
He had stayed away after that, for a time anyway. Focusing on spreading his ice and frost in a different part of the world. His thoughts always returned to that window though, wondering if the boy was waiting for him.  
  
And he was.  
  
For when Sehun finally dared to return, he found those eyes watching him again. And this time he didn't run away. He didn't go over to the window, but he didn't run away either. He just let the boy watch him while he worked.  
  
This continued on for a few more nights, Sehun spreading a blanket of frost in the garden as warm eyes watched him.  
  
Until one night when glancing over at the window, Sehun had seen the boy calling to him, ushering him closer with a flick of his wrist. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that he should just ignore him and continue on his way. But he didn't. Instead he stood and moved over to the window, finally staring face to face with the mystery boy, with only a pane of glass separating them.  
  
They stood there, merely gazing at each other for a while before the mystery boy finally moved. And Sehun watched as he reached up with long arms to open a smaller window at the top of the pane. Fear spiked through him and he took a step back, preparing to flee once again when a deep smooth voice stopped him.  
  
"No, wait! Don't go!"  
  
Freezing his movement, Sehun paused before slowly turning back to face the mystery boy with the warm eyes and deep voice. His own eyes indicated his fear yet he didn't move. There was something compelling him to stay. To stay and talk to this boy. And he couldn't fight it.  
  
"I just want to talk." The other boy continued, smiling encouragingly as he settled in front of his window. Sehun remained silent as he watched him but he took a step closer to the window again, returning to his original position. "You're Jack Frost, aren't you? I'm Jongin, Kim Jongin. It's nice to meet you Jack."  
  
He wasn't surprised by the assumption. The tale only ever spoke of a Jack Frost. It irked him though and he couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching in his irritation. His cold eyes bored into Jongin's warm ones as he finally spoke. "I am Jack Frost but that is not my name. It is my job." He explained, his own voice coming out quiet and soft, and almost nervously. He wasn't used to speaking after all.  
  
"Oh really? Well, what's your name then?"  
  
The smile that Jongin was giving him was doing wonders in making him relax. Enough to make him reply without hesitation. "It's Sehun."  
  
"Sehun?" The boy's smile turned even warmer if it was possible, and Sehun felt a small one of his own spreading across his face. "Well it's nice to meet you Sehun." He smiled, placing his hand against the pane of glass between them.  
  
Sehun's frosty eyes focused on the hand, noting how the glass fogged around the boy's skin for a moment before fading. He must be warm. Warm... He had always wondered what being warm felt like. Before he realised what he was doing, his own hand had lifted and was tentatively reaching out towards the glass.  
  
He glanced up nervously, looking for permission in Jongin's eyes, before he finally pressed his own palm against the window. They would have been palm to palm if it wasn't for the glass.  
  
They both watched as yet again patterns of frost began to swirl out across the pane from Sehun's skin, but he could still clearly see the other boy's hand on the other side. He could even feel the warmth from his skin, and he wondered what it would actually feel like to have their palms pressed together.  
  
Raising his eyes, he looked into Jongin's own warm brown ones. A warmth began to spread through him, starting from his heart and flowing outwards. It would have been scary for Sehun if it wasn't for the reassuring smile of the other boy. A smile which he soon returned.  
  
After that there was a new Jack Frost. An older boy from China who went by the name of Luhan. He didn't know anything else about himself, only that his name was Luhan.  
  
What had happened to the previous Jack Frost no-one knew.  
  
But the boy he had met, Jongin, had found himself with a new neighbour who had ended up becoming his boyfriend... A boy known by the name of Oh Sehun.


End file.
